lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Claire's hut
| Last= | Constructed=Claire | Listen= | Controlled=Abandoned }} Claire's hut or hovel was the campsite of Claire Littleton built sometime after she left the survivors in 2004 and escaped the Temple. It was in a clearing in the jungle and consisted of a fire pit and a makeshift shanty. Items in and around the hut suggest that Claire had been scavenging all over the Island. Inside the hut she had a cradle, containing a makeshift doll constructed from an animal carcass and fur. There was also a medical kit, an axe, a paddle, an empty bag of DHARMA coffee, and several crates of dynamite, possibly taken from the Black Rock. After saving Jin from being shot by Aldo, and freeing him from one of her traps, Claire brought him to her hut. She also brought Justin there after finding he was only pretending to be dead. Claire questioned Justin about the whereabouts of her son, Aaron, who she claimed was taken by the Others. Jin told her the truth, that Kate took Aaron off the Island. When Justin pleaded to be released, Claire killed him with the axe. A short time later, the Man in Black (as Locke) entered Claire's hut, and she recognized him as her "friend." }} When the Man in Black took Claire to the Temple, Sawyer stayed behind at the hut to care for Jin. A day later, the Man in Black returned along with the people from the Temple who agreed to follow him, including Kate and Sayid. Claire entered the hut to collect some of her belongings, most notably the knife she would try to kill Kate with. Items, Interior * A cradle, containing a makeshift substitute baby * Crates of dynamite (possibly taken from the Black Rock) * An axe * Children's books: "Bedtime Hugs", "Best Loved Stories", "Quack! Quack!", "Wish Upon a Star", others * Children's toys: blocks, interlocking numbers, an abacus, others * White box labelled "DHARMA Initiation Orientation Kit", containing: **Lei in plastic wrap **Cans? * DHARMA food: tuna, ginger ale, coffee, other boxes and cans * DHARMA water bottle * Box of "Breakfast Crackers" (not DHARMA) * First aid kit * Defibrillator paddles * Medical clamps and bloody tray * Lantern (possibly taken from The Cabin) * Hardcover book * A boat paddle * Old mattress * Suitcase * Seat cushion Items, Exterior * Rabbit cage, open and with fresh greens inside (possibly from the Hydra) * "COUNTING" children's book * Fire pit * Firewood pile * Kettle * Round basket with muslin lining * Metal trellis * Metal grate * Pieces of airplane exterior * Frame of folding chair * 2 large wooden crates * Small wooden boxes & crates Items, Interior & Exterior * Plastic tarps * Airplane wiring * Metal cans, buckets, containers, boxes * Pots, pans, strainer, bowls * Mosquito netting * Rope & chains * Miscellaneous clothes (LOTS of flannel) See also *Jacob's cabin *Rose and Bernard's cabin *Rousseau's camp es:Choza de Claire ru:Убежище Клэр Category:Island locations Category:Island structures Category:Locations Category:Season 6